


An Interesting Turn Of Events

by TheOmegaStorm20



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Neutral Route (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOmegaStorm20/pseuds/TheOmegaStorm20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey is by himself as usual until a certain girl decides to pay him a visit, what will she do and how will Flowey react? Read on to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains small amount of swearing and sexual content. Read at your own content.
> 
> (Author's Notes: Hi, I'm TheOmegaStorm20 and this is my first Undertale story so please enjoy!)

**UnderTale Fanfiction - [Chara x Flowey]**

**Chapter: One** - Familiar Faces. 

( **Flowey's POV** )

///

Silence. That was the only thing that was was present, silence and an empty yet dreary kind of silence too. I was used to this long; empty silence by now, considering my location and current circumstances.

My name; if you were, for some reason, curious as to what it is. It's Flowey, Flowey the Flower and I'm the only resident in this part of The Ruins. That fact is both a blessing and a curse at the same bloody time! Why?

Well let me tell you why! A blessing because; I get to do whatever I want, whenever I want and no-one can tell me otherwise. A curse because... I hate to admit this but its because; down here, it's lonely. No-one ever comes down this way, the only monster that visits is Toriel but that's to check for fallen children.

Fallen human children. I didn't see the point in doing something so stupid every single day, it made no sense. Why did Tori even care? That, somehow, I'll just have to find out on my own.

*Sighs* "It's quieter than usual in here. I don't like the feeling that I'm getting because, of this odd silence. What even IS this I'm feeling anyway? I'm a soulless flower, I shouldn't even be able to feel like this in the first place!" I seemingly mutter to myself, the silence of The Ruins was... Different and I didn't like the odd feeling that the silence was being intentionally created.

"It doesn't matter; I don't care whether or not if this silence is intentional, all I want is some peace and quiet." I stated aloud this time, as if I was trying to be smug to an invisible source. What a freaking idiot!

"Hello? Is someone down here?" A familiar voice suddenly called from the darkness, OH NO! Oh no no no no no no! Why the HELL was she here this early!?

"Shit! It's Toriel! Hide, hide, hide!!" I, in a panicked haste, dove into the ground. That was far too close a call but I couldn't breathe yet for I sensed Tori coming closer to my position.

"Hello? Hmmm, I could have sworn that I heard someone down here. Strange but it doesn't seem like any humans have fallen today, a shame it has been a rather long time since the first one." Toriel says in a confused manner before realising that there wasn't any signs of a human. Though disappointed, Toriel turned to leave but stopped. What was she doing up there?

"Oh my! What beautiful golden flowers, I've never stayed long enough to see them this close before. They are gorgeous!" Tori smiled, gently running her hands through some of the golden petals around her.

' **What in the name of The Undergrounds is Toriel doing up there? She's usually gone by now!** ' I thought to myself; I was quickly becoming very impatient, this was taking far longer than it should have been allowed to.

"Hmmm; I should go, I have a lot of baking to be doing." Toriel sighed before getting up and leaving in the direction in which she had arrived.

*Sighs in relief* "Finally, now I can breathe!" I state as I emerged from the ground, that was a close call.

But suddenly I felt a small shudder run down my stem, I tuned in for a second to realise that my petals were being gently caressed. I'm not going to lie, it felt good but it wasn't a split second later that it came to mind... Who was making me feel this odd sense of pleasure?

" _ **I have to say Flowey, it's been quite a long time since we last saw each other.**_ " If I had a heart it would have stopped at that very moment; that voice, but it couldn't be her.

"I-I'd have to say the same but why on Earth are you doing that?" I found myself stuttering, those fingertips of hers were rubbing in small circles on my golden petals and it was maddening! The first thing she does when she makes a come back is tease me... God damn it!

*Chuckles* " _ **I've just missed you that's all, can't I say 'hello' like this?**_ " Chara asked, looking at me with a smirk plastered to her face. She very well knew that what she was doing was making me flustered, she just enjoys seeing me squirm under her touch.

*Huffs* "That's all well and good for you but could you not? You know it gets me worked up!" I state; trying to lean my head away from her fingers but to no avail, she'd just follow my movements without even batting an eye. Bloody showoff!

" _ **Aww come now Flowey, lighten up a little. Just enjoy this little massage while I'm still in the mood for it.**_ " Chara countered with a smile, gently weaving her fingers around my stem so she could support my head as well as using her other fingers to teasingly nip at the fragile flesh of a petal.

*Gasps slightly* "W-Why are you here a-anyway? D-Don't you need to be w-with Frisk?" I asked, gasping at the change in her technique. Sometimes I hated the fact that she knew exactly how to get certain reactions from me!

" _ **Mmm, in retrospect yes but I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is that so wrong?**_ " Chara hummed before running her fingertips down my stem which resulted in me shivering, d-damn this girl!!

*Gently bits my bottom lip* "A-Ahh.. I s-see. I guess i-it couldn't be thaaaahh! That bad." I tried to say but kept cutting myself off with small moans of pleasure, it was such an odd feeling. Pleasure. It's been far too long since I've felt anything let alone pleasure and for some reason that came to my mind as a good thing.

*Licks her lips* " ** _And you know what else I've missed Flowey?_ ** *Leans in closer* _**The sound of your voice when you're like this.**_ " Chara smirks as she leaned into the cranny between my head and my stem, I wanted to curse her for being such a God damn tease but instead I surprised myself and allowed her to do what she wanted.

[You see Chara and I used to challenge each other; the challenge was to make the other feel good and if they won then the loser would have to either shout a curse word into the Heavens or do something stupid. It was a fun challenge to play, well until Chara possessed Frisk and I never; well very rarely, got to see her again.

Until today. Chara was back and apparently kick starting our old game back into life, I kinda smiled at that. Over 100 years have passed and she still remembered, it was a nice feeling if any at all.]

*Hums in content* "Chara." I say; almost giggling at how suddenly tense she became, I guess she thought that I forgot her name or something stupid like that.

" _ **You... You said my name. I thought that you had forgotten my name!**_ " Chara says; leaning back and staring at me, as if the very feat was impossible.

*Chuckles* "Of course not you silly girl! How could I forget my best friend's name?" I said smiling, this had just gotten a whole lot more interesting!

" _ **Hehehe, I guess you have a point there... What I said before; about me missing you, I meant that. I really have missed you**_." Chara states; gently stroking my cheek before placing a small kiss there, you'd be surprised as to how happy I felt right now.

Heh... Happy. Another emotion I haven't felt in a very long time; it was odd as to why they were only surfacing now, a puzzle that needed to be solved at a later date. For now, I just wanted to enjoy this little moment.

"I've missed you too and you'd be surprised by how much so!" I say with a smirk, sometimes I loved a moment like this. It was refreshing.

" _ **I'm sure I would be**_. *Sighs* **_I have to go for now Flowey, Frisk will wake up any second now and I really have to go._** " Chara sighs; all the while getting to her feet, so much for a peaceful reunion.

"I understand. Go, I'll wait for you're return." I smile; cocking my head as I did so, old habits die hard after all. Without another word Chara was gone, once again filling the room with what it had started with. Something that someone like me sound be very much used to by now.

Silence.

///

TBC in Chapter 2!


End file.
